Flipped  Sadie's Mind
by Tally Crane
Summary: Unsatisfied with only he parallel world, Byakuran learned that the his world wasn't the only world, there was another 3-D world. wanting to also take over the 3-D world, he managed to bring 2 girls who were from the 3-D world to the parallel world.


Prologue

Sadie's Mind

I wish I could tell you that all this was just another lie, but sadly, I can't.

I stared at my hand as it just blinked away more flesh, blood and heat, as it became more 2-D. My lower body has changed, and so had my left arm. I can feel very uncomfortable tingles of the 3-D to 2-D transformation effects just creeping up my back and across my face and even more fluttering on my right arm. I shift my seating position. I am very ticklish, and it is not my fault at all.

Beside me, my friend Anna stared blanking but cautiously at everything, as if they (the furniture) would come to life and pounce at her. Anna has changed just as much as me, and her flesh, like mine, are disappearing as time runs on. Truthfully, it's kind of funny seeing her face like that, one eye about ten times bigger than the other unchanged half, funny yet creepy, I am sure my face looks just like that, too. Normally, I would laugh, but now it's like someone switched off my laughing switch, and now I couldn't and wouldn't laugh, it wasn't a funny situation at all.

And then the room door slid open. A baby in a suit and a browned haired boy came in, "uh, sorry Sadie-san, Anna-san, but none of us understands what has happened, so I guess, you are kind of trapped here." The boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi told me.

The baby, who calls himself Reborn spoke up, "I have never seen anything like this, and I do not know what has happened, so I just ask you to please stay put, but as soon as we find a way of returning you to your world, we will do so."

My stomach felt queasy and my head was dizzy and suddenly my vision failed me too, everything was blurry, but I nodded and just sat there and sat there… you asking how all this has happened? I guess there is no reason not to tell you.

It was just a normal day, and I sat in my classroom beside my best friend Anna, and we were just having another extremely normal and extremely boring math class, to make time run faster, we passed notes around. And then suddenly, with a bright flash, my teacher disappeared, and replacing him was a person that I have told my friends about and said that he was awesome and who I have seen much too many times, in an anime. At least my brain was supportive, It gave me the name Hibari Kyoya.

And instantly my classroom was filled with shrieks and screams and the smell of barf, ugh. Yet somehow the principle doesn't even bother to come down the hall.

Hibari Kyoya made his first move by glancing around the classroom, and then frowned, and threatened in Japanese, "You're too loud; I will bite you to death." I was never good at Japanese, no matter how much anime or manga I read, but this time I understood. I dared a peek at Anna, and she seemed to know what he had said from watching anime and learning Japanese, her face turned into a pale color as a giant frown is carved onto her face.

"ANNA!" courage from nowhere came as I shrieked with fear, "he's real! He is seriously going to kill us all! Speak Japanese! Tell him to stop!" I grabbed her and shook her, but it seems that Anna's soul left her body to take a trip, she was blank as ever. Too much shock perhaps? I have always handled situations calmer than she does. So I took charge, again.

I screamed, "Hibari Kyoya!" at the top of my lungs as I stood up on my desk. Uh-oh, bad move, Hibari turned to face me, and slowly walked towards me as my classmates screaming died down and turned to gasps. Note to self and all; never ever challenge someone who is strong when you are weak.

Just as Hibari Kyoya was 2 meters away from me which is a distance I am more than sure he can kill me in, a few more blinding flashes came and a few more characters that don't belong in this world appeared. And I recognized all of them, I mean, they are supposed to be fiction, untrue, surreal entertaining characters that I am obsessed with and I envy, now they just simply turned into a total nightmare.

And then before I can react, a giant bright light swallowed me and I got "poof-ed" to the dimension that I am majorly sure that doesn't exist and also that holds Hibari's version of the world.

Hello, Thank you for reading this chapter, This is Sadie's version of the story, to find out about Anna's inner mind, please go to 18Skylark18's page and read the story under the title of Flipped – Anna's World.


End file.
